It's Been a While
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: It's been five years since Vivian and Lee graduated from the Pokemon Art Academy and it's the five year reunion - granted that it was just those two who graduated five years ago. What shall happen when these two meet up? Pokemon Art Academy Story with Lee and female drawer.


Title: It's Been A While

Category: Pokemon

Pairing: Female Drawer x Lee

Rating: T

Summary: It's been five years since Vivian and Lee graduated from the Pokemon Art Academy and it's the five year reunion - granted that it was just those two who graduated five years ago. What shall happen when these two meet up?

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrighted information but I do own Vivian and the male character.

Story Begins ~~

A 23 - year old man wearing a beloved olive green fedora hat, his light chestnut brown hair was kept out of his face but stopped at the back of his neck, dark amber eyes were winking at the younger teenage girls who were screaming and asking for his autographs - which he gave out happily. The wind was blowing against him as the tail end of his olive green jacket flapped about, his yellow shirt stayed closed to his toned chest and abs while his olive green cargo pants hung on his hips with the pockets filled with all of the drawing tools he needs.

He walked inside the Pokemon Art Academy and smiled. Five years ago he came to this academy to follow his dreams of becoming the best Pokemon Illustrator and He'll admit that when he first started, he was terrible and he struggled while his fellow classmate flourish perfectly. Every Pokemon they drew, he gave it his while Vivian had no struggles.

' _Look at me,_ ' he thought proudly as he walked down the halls, ' _The horrible drawer you know is replaced by Lee, the best Pokemon Illustrator that the world has ever seen!'_

He walked into the art museum where his drawings were made alongside with Vivian's. He smiled at all the memories and crushed his hopes down, Vivian wouldn't want him. He was just a terrible drawer that she put up with. She could've done so much better without him, she tried to help him too but he just shrugged it off.

Heels clicked behind him slowly getting louder. He turned around to greet his soon to be a companion but froze at the look of his companion. In front of him wasn't a sweet sixteen year old girl that never gave up on him and always waited for him to finish but instead a 21-year old woman. Her midnight black hair hanged loosely around her shoulder with an emerald shade of green hair dye at her bangs, her green eyes stared at Lee glowing against her lightly tanned skin, around her shoulders was a Snivy that looked at Lee, a light purple dress flowed around her body, a black ribbon was tied around her waist and the dress stopped above her knees while she was short than Lee by a good two inches, the black pumps she was wearing made at his eye level.

"Hey there Vivian," he said nervously.

She smiled and hugged him, "I've missed you so much Lee!"

He slowly and awkwardly hugged back, "I've missed you too Viv."

They pulled apart and Snivy, looking quite amused at the situation got off of Vivian's shoulders to look at the art work.

"Five years huh," he said, "Feels like we graduated just yesterday. So what have you been up too?"

"Well, I can assure you I'm not as popular as you are," she responded, "But I've been busy."

Lee laughed, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks. "You saw that?"

"Saw that? Lee, I was stuck in that crowd!" Vivian exclaimed laughing. Her laughing soon stopped as she looked at the drawing of Oshawott, "I didn't even want to come to the Pokemon Art Academy."

"What? Than why did you?"

"Stupid family tradition." she said quietly. She walked over to a table and sat down at the table, "But it's okay. I got to meet you, the now highly sought out Pokemon Illustrator."

"Yea, yea, " Lee laughed sitting down across from her on the table considering that it was a circular table. "So seriously, why didn't you want to come to the Pokemon Art Academy?"

In front of them was already poured glasses of wine and water, Vivian grabbed the glass with the wine in it and stirred it around a bit in her hand, "When you are being forced to do something that should be fun and imaginative but have to be on the spot precisely. It takes the fun away from drawing. Ever since my fifth-great-grandmother attended this school, it's been tradition that the first born girl goes to the Pokemon Academy."

"I would be proud of that tradition!" Lee said watching her.

Vivian laughed, "I am proud of it Lee, but when your grandma and mother refuse to let you experiment with the styles, colors, and tools, and every precise detail needs to be perfect, you don't get the same feeling of being free, in fact, " she motioned to the artwork with the hand that wasn't holding the hands, "haven't you noticed that your drawings feel more alive than what mine do?"

"It does kind of feel like that," Lee pouted, "That also explains as to why your artwork is perfect!"

"You do realize that every portrait that we did gets copied and then sent to the parents. If I made one color mistake because I wanted to experiment like you did, I wouldn't have been able to stay in the dorms with you," Vivian took the time to take a sip of the wine, "I'm just glad that once we graduated they weren't telling me what to do in my life. They wanted me to be a pokemon illustrator but that wasn't what I wanted to do," she leaned back in her chair, one leg over top of the other elegantly, "Wasn't what my dream was."

"Are you at least chasing your dream?" Lee asked watching her. ' _If her dream was exactly like mine than I would feel horrible for how much I said my dream was. She's done nothing but help me.'_

"Sort of," she smiled, "I'm not chasing after my main dream but my back-up dream very much so. I would love it if you could see it but I don't want to be wasting your time."

Lee gave her a cheeky grin, "Now who says it will be a waste of my time?"

"Your editor," Vivian responded after waiting a couple of minutes and looking up at the ceiling watching Snivy walk across the rafters like she owned the place, "Many of times in fact. He even told me to quit trying to talk to you because I'm causing problems for your relationship." She looked back down at Lee and raised her eyebrow slightly, "So who is the lucky lady and why couldn't she make it today?"

Lee shook his head, "I haven't had a relationship at any time of my life so I have no idea what my editor is talking about. Viv, you helped me reached my dream of becoming a great Pokemon Illustrator, you have every right to talk to me at anytime. Don't worry, I'll give him a talking too."

"No, it's fine," Vivian said standing up just as Snivy walked behind her. "I better get going Lee, I do have an early morning tomorrow."

Lee stood up as well and shook his head, "No, it's not okay Viv! You are the first true friend that I made who believed in me and in my dream. You didn't make fun of my drawings or made fun of me. I needed you when we entered the Pokemon Art Academy. I should be able to be there for you when you need me."

"I don't want to cause you any trou - AHH!" Vivian yelled out as a green vine nudged the back of her knees with enough pressure causing her to fall forward. Lee caught her and they both blushed as Vivian's head was resting on his chest, "I'm so sorry Lee," She pulled back straightening out his shirt.

"Don't worry about it," Lee said, "I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt."

Her face was red and quickly hid it behind her hair as she turned around started walking towards the door with her Snivy behind her, "I'll see you later Lee and as for you Viper, no poketreats for you."

The Snivy just shrugged as they walked out the door with Lee watching them. He sat back and stared at the seat Vivian was sitting in her earlier, "Hm," he thought out loud, "I thought my life was complete but seeing her again, my life now feels half-complete."

~~Few Months Later~~

Lee ran into a building that even though it said 'close' the door was unlocked and it rang the bell that was above it. He looked around quickly taking in the round tables and booths, Pokemon lanterns in shape of a Lampert were lit up with red lighting, he quickly saw a door that said 'employees only'. He ran in there and ran past an employee, and dove behind the preparation counter.

The employee left the room leaving Lee in there alone. Lee was sure that the employee was going to call the police on him, he looked around the area and noticed that he was hiding in a bakery. 'Great, did my stomach or sweet tooth led me here. I'm going to be arrested in a bakery,' Lee thought.

After what felt like an eternity but was only a couple of minutes, Lee heard the employee come back and braced himself for the yelling that he was sure to come from the employee. "They are gone now," the employee spoke causing Lee's eyes widen at the voice, "You can come out now."

Lee stood straight up and turned around, "Vivian!" He looked around before staring at her, "What are you doing here?"

He took in notice that she was wearing black pants that had hand prints of flour across on them and a white apron covering a black shirt that had traces of flour on it as well. Vivian raised her eyebrow, "I should be asking you that question," she responded crossing her arms as well, "You entered my bakery cafe and came into the kitchen but not only that...you brought in a mob in here!"

"Your bakery cafe?" Lee asked, "You run a bakery?" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, just please let me hide in here."

"I will but you need to move out of my way. The ovens behind you have sugar cookies in them that need to cool down and I need to frost them," she said walking towards him.

"Oh, sorry," Lee said getting out of the way, "Can I help in anyway? I mean I didn't mean to barge in you."

She smiled and shakes her head, "No, this is the last bunch for today that I need to make for all the business that will happen today which my co-worker will take care of, customers love him and he isn't allowed to enter the kitchen" She took the cookies out of the oven which were in the shape of a sideways heart.

"Why isn't he allowed in the kitchen?" Lee asked.

"He doesn't know how to bake at all," she said smiling and chuckling at something she remembered, "wondering how come his ice cream cake wasn't staying solid in the oven." She looked over to him as she grabbed light pink frosting, "So, care to explain as to why you are seeking refuge in a bakery?"

"Forgot today was Valentine's Day?" he replied rubbing the back of his head watching her ice the cookies, "Those are Luvdisc cookies!" She nodded her head in an acknowledgement, "Well anyway, everyone wants to try and give me something so they can claim that I liked them or something."

"I see, I guess that makes sense as to how you wanted to run and hide," she responded putting the frosting down and grabbing a dark shade of pink frosting.

"Oh yes," Lee said watching her, "That reminds me that I got you something."

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes, "Hm? What did you get me something especially when you didn't have too?"

"I did some research on you and found out that you always wanted to illustrate a children's book," her eyes slowly narrowed into glare but as he continued talking they widened in surprise, "So I asked some of my writing contacts if they would be kind enough to let you draw their pictures and one did say yes. The book that you will be illustrating for is all about being different so the pokemon that you illustrate don't have to be precise or perfect."

Vivian dropped the frosting on the counter and hugged Lee tightly squealing, "Lee thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me! How can I ever repay you?"

"A kiss..." Lee said but remembered that Vivian can tend to be cheeky, "...on the lips."

Her face heated up, "Wh-what?"

He spun her around and trapped her in between his body and the cooking counter, "You can repay me with a kiss on the lips Viv. Ever since I first met you, my life felt whole but after the reunion, my life felt less complete and realized that you made my life feel complete."

With that being said and before Vivian could make a remark, Lee kissed Vivian gently pouring all of his love to her and was surprised at how fast she responded back.

No one in the kitchen was any wiser that a young man had peeked into the kitchen and saw the two artists kissing each other. He closed the door and locked the kitchen door with Viper watching him. The young man started to open up the curtains and said to Viper," We will just tell the customers if we run out of sweets that our chef had an impromptu Valentine's Day Date."


End file.
